What business trip?
by Metrocop
Summary: Kaiba is in New york city thinking he's on vacation but instead its a plot thats, "out of this world!" not rated M for incest and some suggestive themes.


"Ugh I hate taxis" Kaiba groaned as he and his little brother made their way to the taxi they just hailed, as Kaiba got in he said, "take us to ninth and Broadway" suddenly blue and orange lights lit up the cabin of the taxi, "hey welcome to cash cab the game show where I ask you general knowledge questions and you try to answer them when we reach your destination I give you money for every question you got right but if you get three strikes I have to throw you out on the street." The taxi driver said over enthusiastically Kaiba just sat there shocked.

"I love this show Seto!" Mokuba chirped happily, "alright here's your first question, what character in the star wars saga says these words, execute order 66?" Kaiba immediately answered, "The emperor" "that is correct for 25$!" the taxi lurched forward and rammed an old man mumbling something like you shall not pass,

"Okay here's your next question, who was the author of the bible?" Kaiba stuttered, 'well I think that its, um Luke Skywalker?" "Oh I'm sorry that's the wrong answer, the real answer is N/A" Kaiba mumbled to himself, "you're not sorry"

"Alright next question, what is the official woman's fight for breast cancer color?" Mokuba shot out of his seat, "PINK!, Its PINK!PINKPINKPINK!" Mokuba jumped on top the taxi drivers head yelling pink and Kaiba just sat in the back with his arms crossed, "you should warn me the next time you mention the color pink" the taxi driver finally pried Mokuba off his head and stumbled out of the van.

Mokuba looked up at Kaiba, "no pink?" "No Mokuba no pink" Mokuba hung his head down and sighed. "well Mokuba we should get to hotel soon" After a few freaky little hooded creatures trying to sell them droids and some smelly old man talking about his socks they finally arrived at the hotel.

Kaiba walked up to the desk, "excuse me sir me and my brother would like to get a hotel room here" the receptionist turned and gave them a key to a random room, "thanks" the shadowy guy just nodded and exited to the back room where Kaiba could've sworn he heard a pig squeal.

Kaiba opened the door to their hotel room, "I can't wait to lay on the bed in the cool air conditioning and take a nice long nap" as he put his clothes on the bed he was about to lay down on the bed, Mokuba was in the bathroom already about to step into the shower when suddenly the walls around them disappeared from sight the furniture and the objects too.

Kaiba looked around, "what the hell?" he saw Mokuba standing in only a towel, "oh god not again" at that moment Jeff Foxworthy walked in and started saying, "welcome to are you smarter than a fifth grader!" Kaiba groaned and walked up to Jeff, "nothing personal but I have to do this" he punched Jeff right in the face. All the walls and objects came back, "thank god" Kaiba groaned as he fell onto the nice cool soft bed, "Mokuba you better just be taking a shower I don't want to find any hair in my soap!" "Alright Seto!" Mokuba yelled out from the shower.

That night while Kaiba was sleeping he heard some strange noises coming from the other side of the bed something like the sounds of moaning, he leaned in closer to Mokuba smelling his strawberry shampoo he uses every time he takes a shower Kaiba loved that smell, he slowly brushed his fingers through his little brothers raven locks, "oh Mokuba if only" Mokuba turned over now facing Kaiba, he was still asleep but had his arm around his brothers neck then out of nowhere the light bulb from the k-mart commercials popped out of the mini fridge, "attention k-mart shoppers!" Mokuba jerked awake and jumped up and picked up the light bulb carried it to the balcony and threw it over the edge, below you could hear, "oh my god UFO!" then a sudden crash and a groan, Mokuba made his way back to bed and laid down like nothing happened, "must be his sleep walking" Kaiba said softly, "what?" Mokuba woke up for real this time, "oh great" Kaiba groaned.

In the morning Kaiba woke up with Mokuba laying on his chest, "Mokuba?" Mokuba slowly looked up into Kaiba's eyes, "Seto I love you" he slowly inched his lips closer to Kaiba's their breathing both became labored as their faces neared each other then suddenly the maid knocked on the door Mokuba pulled back and ran to open it, "Well hi there chum!" Mokuba looked up at the tall man in the blue tights, "who are you?" Mokuba asked as the large man pushed his way awkwardly into the room, "well I'm the tick!"

Kaiba groaned, "why all the interruptions?" The tick walked over to the lamp on the coffee table and picked it up the cord pulling a chunk of the wall out and knocked over the table holding Kaiba's laptop, it fell undamaged, Kaiba sighed phew, the tick had a cup of orange juice and looked down at the laptop, "oh look a coaster for my drink" Kaiba yelled, "that's no coaster" but it was too late the tick spilled orange juice all over Kaiba's laptop Kaiba just leaned back, "oh well" "it's a pretty good coaster chum" the tick said happily as he entered the bathroom, "oh look breath mints" the tick said as he was cleaning the shower, Mokuba looked at Kaiba, "I hope he knows those aren't mints" "I'm sure he does Mokuba I'm sure he does."

After the maid left Kaiba started watching some movie called Duel it was stupid, Mokuba walked out of the bathroom, "do you take a bath every day?" Kaiba asked as Mokuba sat on the opposite bed in just a towel, "well I like to keep my hygiene up" Kaiba smiled, "well that's good that's always good" Mokuba made his way to sit next to Kaiba.

"What are you doing Mokuba?" Mokuba snaked his hand to Kaiba's pants and started unbuttoning them Kaiba's face grew red, Mokuba leaned up and kissed Kaiba softly his tongue fighting with Kaiba's Mokuba's won, Kaiba groaned as he felt Mokuba's hand slide under his shirt rubbing his chest Kaiba reached his hand down to Mokuba's towel and slid it down, it fell off with hardly any effort.

Kaiba marveled at his little brother's feminine body he caressed Mokuba's waist, "oh Seto mnh" Mokuba moaned as Kaiba started shafting his brother Kaiba got faster and faster, Mokuba's face was flushed and sweat was dripping down forehead, "oh Seto!" Mokuba moaned before he came in his brothers hand, Kaiba laid his brother back on the bed before taking his own shirt off.


End file.
